


Council Shenanigans

by Blessism



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Magic Council, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism
Summary: Because sometimes the Magic Council's stupidity surpasses Fairy Tail's.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes & Crawform Seam, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes & Ultear Milkovich, Jellal Fernandes & multple, Mentioned Jellal/Erza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. "Welcome to the Magic Council, Siegrain."

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this. pls be nice about it. :(

Belno gasped in horror when she laid eyes upon the man who saved a village from catastrophe. "What is he doing with our weapon? If you're going to steal it, do it right!"

Siegrain stared at them blankly, holding out the Sacred Arrow, a weapon entrusted decades ago to the Magic Council. Org barked, "This evildoer must be apprehended! Rune Knights!"

Ever so arrogantly, Siegrain dodged the incoming guards, resisting the urge to bark a few insults at their lame attempts. "I am no evildoer. To think you would make such a bold assumption after the trouble I went through to retrieve this weapon." _I am much more than an evildoer, you fiends. I run a cult dedicated to Lord Zeref. All praise be to him._

And Siegrain sounded like the saint of his sacrilegious faith, and that's exactly of what he thought himself to be.

He was _so_ random, and it's probably why Erza abandoned him. Hence, their tragic little love story ended at the tender age of eleven.

Chairman Crawford sauntered towards the commotion, raising a brow at the young prodigy in magic. He promptly gazed at the other members. "How exactly did this weapon escape our clutches when the archives are heavily guarded?"

Siegrain had thought through his plan very well. He would pin the blame on the Eisenwald guild (who just loved throwing themselves at the Magic Council), frame them, blackmail them, force them to confess to the wrongdoing, and take all the glory that came with it.

"You know," Org started, "this is the fifth time he's surrendered one of our weapons to the Magic Council. He must be more skilled than our enemies to have recovered our weapons."

 _Nonono_ , Org, you've got it all wrong. Only someone of Siegrain's caliber would be able to sneak into the archives and steal Zeref's magic, chanting bloody rituals in the middle of an island (take a hint, Galuna).

So of course, the obvious conclusion would be that Siegrain himself had oh-so casually taken the weapons, given them to dark guilds, then destroy them. Even if he was a dark mage himself, Siegrain had no business with dark guilds. There was _clearly_ a difference between his glorified cult and a mere dark guild.

"Given your heroic deeds," the young mage laughed at Crawford's words. Nothing about his retrieval of the weapons was even close to being good-willed. "I would like to offer you a conditional agreement upon you joining the Magic Council."

"Sounds tempting," Siegrain mused.

Belno furiously pointed at him, "Chairman, you can't! Who would want this wanna-be councillor, who's what, sixteen? Is that even a _legal_ age to become a councillor?"

All legalities aside, the chairman shrugged. "Not that I care for the laws about such inconvenient things. Age should not matter, he has the courage you lack."

True true. Belno had only gained her position through her son's death in the war, which was commemorated widely across Fiore. She also was politically well-known, despite not having saved a single life as a mage.

Nonetheless, she was convinced the Magic Council had gone mad.

"Do we have a deal?" Chairman Crawford asked, extending his hand.

Siegrain himself was shocked. Were these _idiots_ offering him a position after minutes of meeting him? There was too much information, and too less time to process it.

What a mad government. He might find himself calling the shots around here.

The mage simply smirked, taking the hand. "I'd be honoured to join."

Org wasn't one to complain. Crawford beamed, "Welcome to the Magic Council, Siegrain."

Besides, he spoke eloquently, he wasn't wrinkle-faced. It was about time the Magic Council stopped their prejudices, they needed diversity.

They scored well, a handsome man, a bit overbearing, and perhaps nit-picky, but decent. _PLEASE._ This was reason enough to accept him.

Progress had been _goodddd_ on the Magic Council's end for the last four centuries.

They went from skinny wrinkled geezers and upgraded to an evil mage planning to cultivate the world.

_Oh, the wonders Zeref does._


	2. "Eh, it's just a formality."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chairman Crawford was never one to care about formalities.

Siegrain was utterly confused by the Magic Council's ability to have drinks while in a meeting room. Crawford spilled droplets of his wine on Siegrain's documents, which irritated the young man.

"...these are to be submitted to the government, Chairman." He explained with a lilt in his voice. His countenance went unnoticed by many. Belno and Michello yawned, thrice, he counted, and Siegrain really was at the end of the line. _What kind of Magic Council is this?_

"Yes yes, I know." He drawled out in response, surveying the documents for Siegrain's application to become a councilman. It was no surprise he had the inner workings of Era and Crocus figured out. Toma E. Fiore and Crawford Seam were supposed to communicate often, that much was known.

At least...they were _supposed_ to.

"I say we overthrow the monarchy and make our own rules!" Crawford yelled. He earned no cheering despite the enthusiasm laced in his voice.

So Siegrain finally had the Magic Council figured out. It was governed by a drunk who implicitly confessed to wanting to murder the royal family.

Great.

Just _wonderful_.

And he learned another thing, they were unpredictable, more-so than the idiotic Fairy Tail guild. "It's a shame such good handwriting with go to waste," the man sighed, before ripping Siegrain's documents into two.

Org stared at him in disbelief, but Siegrain was the most furious. He spent _hours_ trying to complete a hundred pages of paperwork just so he could get admitted to the Magic Council.

AND THIS FOOL DISCARDED IT AS IF IT HELD NO VALUE.

Siegrain resisted the urge right then and there to strike the entire place down, kill all the members in one motion, and activate Etherion for himself.

But instead, being the perfect actor he was, Siegrain smiled, "I thought those were to be _submitted_ to the government."

He was convinced everyone but Org lost their sanity. None of the other councillors found it odd in the least. This meeting definitely seemed like a _let's_ - _take-a-break-from-life-before-we-have-mental-breakdowns_.

Siegrain was very close to having one from what he just witnessed.

"You know, I've never seen a man have such beautiful handwriting. I suppose beautiful men have beautiful talents." Crawford whistled.

"But what about the documents?"

"Eh, that was just a formality."

All plans aside to make Erza suffer, the Magic Council would be the first ones to pay for going against Siegrain.

Siegrain was prepared to deal with skeptical folks unable to trust him. He would gladly take care of those suspecting him to be governing the Tower of Heaven.

But not _this_. Not the drunken state of these wrinkle-faced geezers.

Day one and he already wanted to jump off a bridge.


End file.
